


Скарфинг, или Я успею остановиться

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Hellsing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Иногда можно не успеть.





	Скарфинг, или Я успею остановиться

**Затянуть**

\- Ты куда? – отчаянно крикнул Уолтер, на мгновение почувствовав, что ему нечем дышать.

Но девочка в белом, удивительным образом являющая собой Алукарда, уже исчезла верхом на своем безумном передвижном гробу.

Уолтер мог поклясться, что никогда и ничего не боялся, но как можно было назвать эту тошноту, которая подбиралась к горлу, липкий смрад, который шел не только изнутри, но и сзади, где раздавалось шумное сопение зверя.

Уолтеру не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять – позади именно зверь. Молчаливый водитель майора не дышал так шумно, и его дыхание не было столь зловонным. 

Зверь, от которого бежал напарник – бессмертный вампир Алукард.

Это не страх, это просто тошнота охватывает Уолтера, запускает свои лапы в голову, заставляет голову кружиться, а обоняние становится таким чувствительным, что Уолтер боится выблевать свой страх под ноги твари.

Страх.

**Ослабить**

\- Почему ты меня оставил? – Уолтер не хочет знать ответ, он хочет ударить Алукарда, причинить ему боль, заставить его мучиться. 

Но он слишком хорошо знает, что боль для Алукарда лишь забава, и позволяет себе только сжимать кулаки, заставляя произносить слова, складывать из них фразы.

\- Ну ты же справился? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Алукард, который лениво лежит на постели, словно и в самом деле использует это ложе для сна как все обычные люди.

Он лежит как всегда, закинув ноги на изголовье кровати, положив руки под голову – Уолтер за свои годы службы хорошо изучил привычки вампира. Правда, девочка выглядит в этой позе потешно и её голова не достает до другого края постели, а ноги задираются совершенно неприличным образом.

Точно, он, Уолтер, не бьет девочек! Эта мысль заставляет юношу воспрянуть духом.

«Девочка» ухмыляется, словно читает мысли напарника. 

Впрочем, все мысли мальчишек и так большими буквами написаны на их всегда разгоряченных лбах.

\- Едва-едва, - уходит от ответа Уолтер.

**Затянуть**

Уолтер устает. Бесконечный бой изматывает его. Пот катится по спине и вискам, руки начинают едва заметно дрожать. 

Он всего лишь человек, пусть очень ловкий, сильный, особенный… 

Уолтер почти никогда не завидовал Алукарду, который жил вечно, менял облик и не боялся умереть. Мальчик, как и все мальчики, хотел быть самым сильным, самым-самым, но человеком.

Почти, потому что сейчас он думал о своей смерти. Он видел, как пульсируют его вены и артерии, которые словно притягивают этим движением крови Тварь. Предатели.

Так же они пульсируют, если рядом Алукард. 

Наверное, дело в том, что он вампир, кровь готова излиться, она часть Уолтера и тоже чует смерть.

И вот теперь, когда Алукард где-то далеко, а Уолтер сам не понимает, почему тварь снова оказывается за его спиной и почему он не успевает развернуться…

На плечи ложатся тяжелые лапы. Когти рвут рубашку, эта тяжесть и утомление заставляют Уолтера согнуться ниже.

«Еще только мгновение, - мысленно молит он. – Я снова увернусь, я уйму эту дрожь».

Нет.

**Ослабить**

\- Я всё равно ничем бы тебе не помог, - Алукард встает, её длинные волосы словно тяжелая чешуя обрамляют лицо, шею и плечи. – А так мне удалось познакомиться со всеми остальными. Они такие… забавные.

Уолтер не отвечает, обиженно сопит носом, уставившись на свои начищенные туфли.

\- Ты бы без труда справился с любым из них, - добавляет Алукард, неожиданно оказываясь за спиной Уолтера.

Эти слова она шепчет куда-то в шею Уолтера, но тому не страшно. Он давно привык поворачиваться к вампиру спиной, не бояться нападения, а уж когда Алукард всем своим видом являет такую нежную беззащитность…

Уолтер злится на себя, понимая, что он, даже он, ловится на невинность белого шерстяного пальто девочки.

Алукард звонко смеется, словно слышит эти мысли. На самом деле – Уолтер в этом почти уверен – ему просто нравится слышать девичий смех.

Уолтер сердито вырывает локоть из цепких тоненьких пальчиков, лелея в себе злость, растягивая её как последнее утешение, последнюю сигарету.

\- Дурачок, - негромко хрюкает Алукард ему в затылок, холодными, но мягкими губами касаясь волос и обнаженной кожи шеи.

Она веселится, виснет на шее Уолтера, словно всё это приключение такое же, как и много других, словно ничего не случилось, да и не могло случиться. 

Впрочем, для неё так оно и было.

Уолтер чувствует, как легкий огонек разгорается на его сигарете злости. Он привык оставлять спину открытой для Алукарда. Но не потому, что не боится его, а потому что Алукард прикрывает его спину.

Черт.

**Затянуть**

Уолтер молчит, и зверь молчит тоже. Проходит одно или несколько длинных мгновений – Уолтер не знает, но тяжесть лап на плечах сменяется тяжестью рук. Позади снова стоит молчаливый капитан, водитель Монтаны.

Он держит руки на плечах Уолтера и молчит. Ни соблазняя, ни предлагая, ни угрожая. Просто молчит.

Но и он, и Уолтер понимают – каждую секунду бездействия, каждое мгновение молчания Уолтер соблазняется, уговаривается, бежит от угрозы.

Он струсил.

Он ненавидит себя, но еще больше ненавидит Алукарда.

Кажется, окажись эта девчонка сейчас рядом, Уолтер был бы первый в очереди, чтобы как следует вздуть её.

Но Алукарда нет, есть Ганс, который держит теплые ладони на плечах и равномерно дышит в затылок.

Его дыхание спокойно как у спящего человека, в то время как воздух из неплотно сжатых губ Уолтера вырывается с легким свистом, словно он вот-вот задохнется.

Наконец Ганс переносит тяжесть правой руки на затылок Уолтера, привычным движением ворошит его волосы – да, целое подразделение «Верфольф» – маленькие голодные щенки, и отходит в сторону.

Уолтер знает, что он свободен идти куда угодно, но знает он и то, что связан по рукам и ногам. Его плечи еще хранят тепло рук оборотня, но ему холодно как никогда в жизни.

Он выходит в коридор, не оборачиваясь, идет по темному коридору, пока не натыкается на Алукарда.

\- Получилось? – ухмыляется Алукард, болтая тонкими ногами в белых сапожках, таких несуразных в этом темном коридоре.

Уолтер чувствует, что у него снова схватывает горло, но задушить хочется проклятую девчонку.

\- Получилось, - бормочет он, не уточняя – у кого – у него или у Ганса.

**Ослабить**

На базу они возвращаются молча. И это молчание, этот дымок сигарет Уолтера кажутся почти умиротворяющими. Можно подумать, что всё осталось по-прежнему, можно просто ни о чем не думать, сидеть в грузовом отсеке самолета на гробу Алукарда, почти держаться за руки.

Нет, не по-девчоночьи, а случайно касаясь мизинцами, просто сидеть плечом к плечу. Хотя плечо девочки Алукарда ниже, чем у Уолтера, поэтому даже сидеть как напарники получается с трудом.

Впрочем, в своем обычном обличие такие же неудобства испытывает долговязый Алукард.

Эта мысль осеняет Уолтера нечаянно, он жадно вдыхает горячий смолистый воздух через сигарету, пытаясь заставить себя поверить.

Уолтер хочет хоть на пару часов поверить в то, что это всё закончится лишь мстительным вырезанием трофейным кинжалом на боку деревянной многоногой твари какого-нить совсем не католического ругательства.

Обязательно на немецком, чтоб его не заподозрили.

Но мысли толкутся словно мухи над зловонной кучей, Уолтер перескакивает с одной на другую, вспоминает, что не знает немецкого и ругательств на нем. Понимает, что придется узнать и то, и другое…

Сигарета обжигает пальцы, а Уолтер решает ничего не писать. На гробу.

**Затянуть**

\- Ты упустил всю верхушку, - не то спрашивает, не то уточняет Артур. – Почему?

\- Они ничего не могут сейчас, - пожал плечами Алукард, заходя за спину Уолтеру.

Уолтер вздрагивает, но, по-кошачьи мягко ступая, Алукард вновь появляется в поле зрения, зато уже в своем обычном обличии высокого худощавого мужчины.

\- Я дал приказ, - голос Артура холоден как лед. 

Уолтер думает о том, что лед обжигает иногда куда сильнее огня, его не сразу чувствуешь. За этими мыслями он не сразу замечает, что Алукард не отвечает.

\- Ты помнишь, что происходит, если ты нарушаешь приказ?

Алукард обнажает в улыбке острые зубы. Уолтер смотрит сбоку на его профиль и почему-то ему снова становится… не страшно, нет.

Душно. Словно воздуха нет, воздух вдруг весь вышел из кабинета Артура Хеллсинга, а может, его просто выпили, откачали из помещения?..

Уолтер оглядывается, словно хочет броситься и открыть окно, дверь, вдохнуть полной грудью, но липкий пот холодит тело, а ноги словно приросли к полу.

Он почти не дышит, грудь покалывает тупыми иголочками, кажется, что она вот-вот взорвется осколками боли.

Алукард медленно склоняет голову.

**Еще затянуть**

\- Ты ослушался приказа, - тихо, почти ласково говорит Артур, но для Уолтера эти слова гремят как фанфары. – Ты оставил мальчика с опасным противником и в то же время не заполучил ни одного офицера живым или мертвым. Я прочитал отчет твоего напарника… - он трясет белыми листами, которые шуршат так громко, словно они из жести, а не бумажные. – Именно ты виновен в провале операции.

Алукард еще ниже склоняет голову, на губах его легкая улыбка. 

Он не смотрит на Уолтера, но легче от этого почему-то не становится.

«Я не хотел это писать, это не я», - хочет крикнуть Уолтер, но в его легких совсем не осталось воздуха. Он готов снова оказаться рядом с Гансом, снова прыгнуть с самолета, но только не стоять здесь, не смотреть на согнувшегося в поклоне Алукарда.

\- Ты будешь снова возвращен в свой подвал, - сухо говорит Артур, отворачиваясь к окну. – До тех пор, пока я или кто-то из моих потомков не решит, что тебе стоит вернуться.

Уолтер моргает.

Он чувствует облегчение и боль, и еще какие-то неясные чувства, которые раздирают его неготовую к таким эмоциям голову на части.

**Затянуть…**

«Тебе весело?» - словно спрашивают глаза Алукарда, когда он медлит около двери. 

Алукард больше не девочка в белом, и это радует Уолтера. Впрочем, и сам Хеллсинг вряд ли смог бы так поступить с ребенком. Может поэтому Алукард сменил облик, ведь он не любит чужих напрасных терзаний, он любит, чтоб было весело, а терзание духа не приносит ему никакого удовольствия.

Уолтер не знает, чему улыбается вампир, который на долгие годы спускается в темноту подземелья, где не будет свежей крови, не будет людей, друзей и врагов, даже просто  _весело_ не будет, но он смотрит ему в лицо.

Отвести взгляд – снова струсить. Поэтому Уолтер смотрит не моргая, пока глаза не начинают слепнуть без движения, и вот тогда он смеживает веки. 

Всего на мгновение, но его достаточно, чтобы Алукард исчез в темном проеме двери.

Уолтер молит бога, чтобы главе Хеллсинга, этому или любому другому, не понадобилась помощь вампира. Хотя бы до смерти Уолтера.

Он молит, но знает, что такие молитвы никогда не доходят глуховатому богу в уши. 

Они снова встретятся.

Как напарники.

Как слуги одного господина.

Как враги.


End file.
